An aircraft can include lighting in the interior of the cabin. The lighting can include overhead lighting for passengers (e.g., reading lighting), pathway lighting, and signage (e.g., lavatory signs and exit signs). In some examples, the lighting may be adjustable between on and off. In additional or alternative examples, the brightness, color, and/or angle of the lighting can be adjusted. Different lighting conditions may be desired, for example, based on the time of day and activity of a passenger or crew member.